claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:JoePlay
Re:Wordmark Thanks JoePlay. I appreciate it! Jamieclaymore 21:25, November 21, 2011 (UTC) License and fair use Template Hi JoePlay, When adding photos and other media, it would help other editors if the License and fair use Template is automatically added to the media page when the file is posted, like other manga/anime wikis. Can you or I do this? ThanksJamieclaymore 11:51, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight? JoePlay, I have one more question. Is this site anywhere ready for a Spotlight? I still haven't written a policy section, yet. Probably because no one will read it, anyway :-) But I'll try anyway. Thanks! Jamieclaymore 11:36, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I just left a message for Wendy. Thanks JoePlay! Jamieclaymore 00:40, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Enabling 15 rows on infobox Hi Joe! I finally got around to using the 12 rows you enabled earlier on the infoboxes. But I need 15 rows it seems. Like this example: US, or this one: Italy. Thanks!!! Jamieclaymore 23:25, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Infobox Thanks JoePlay!Jamieclaymore 21:00, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Infobox Hi JoePlay, Could you check the format of the infobox template. I needed the 15 rows only for the 12 tankabon articles. But all the infoboxes are showing 15 rows in published mode, even if there's only 10 or 12 rows in edit mode. Thanks.Jamieclaymore 21:11, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Looks good!!! Thanks again, JoePlay! Jamieclaymore 23:39, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Chrome browser In recent weeks, the left graphical links on the homepage is overlapping the links on the right. War and Content links are covering Clare and Miria. The homepage looks all right in Firefox and Safari. The overlap in occurring only in Chrome. Is there a way to fix this? Thanks, Jamieclaymore 05:08, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Chrome fixed! The Homepage in Chrome looks perfect now. Thanks JoePlay!Jamieclaymore 18:35, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Improving SEO Hi JoePlay, Can the Community Development team help optimize this site for SEO? For example, this site only shows up once on the Wikia search engine, though it shows up on Google. I did try to implement some of easier suggestions given from the last seminar. Thanks!Jamieclaymore 18:40, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Enabling Loudspeaker icon Hello JoePlay, I'm trying to enable a loudspeaker icon to differentiate pronounciation sound files from links to other articles. It should look like the sound links on most online dictionaries. I have French and Japanese prounciations of "Clare" on the Clare page, but they look like links to another article. There are 11 different language ediitions and 11 different pronounciations of each Claymore character's name, so I need to avoid confusing the reader. The image file is here: http://en.mobile.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Loudspeaker.png. Though it's used in quite often in Wikipedia, if you know of a better one (or better solution), please let me know. Thanks!!! Jamieclaymore 18:22, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks JoePlay The first sample you did works fine, but I'm getting a "404 Not Found" message on the other language files. Can this be fixed? Thanks. Jamieclaymore 19:26, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again! I got it this time. Thanks JoePlay!!! Jamieclaymore 20:22, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Background on Chrome The background wallpaper disappeared on the Chrome browser, though it appears fine on Firefox and Safari. Is there a way of making it reappear on Chrome? Thanks. Jamieclaymore 15:57, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I solved the problem I figured out the problem. Sorry to have bothered you.Jamieclaymore (talk) 18:01, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Language links Hi Joe! I'm getting ready to have different language versions of the articles pages, but don't really know how to get started. Since I have complete sets of the French, Italian and Spanish Claymore manga, I'd thought I start with them. I could do machine translations and have native speakers fix the grammar. What do you think? Also, in a week or so, the site is gonna be spotlighted again. Any suggestions on improvements here? Thank!!! Jamieclaymore (talk) 11:55, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Video player Hi JoePlay! I'm uploading ogv files, but cannot get the player to look like the Big_Buck_Bunny_small.ogv example on Wikipedia. My current wikitext format creates a non-working link with the caption, as well as presenting no preview image: What should be my next move? Is there a way to create a preview image on the player and reverting the false link to normal text? Thanks for reading! Jamie Re:Video player Thanks JoePlay. I'll do what you advise. Jamieclaymore (talk) 19:47, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Name change Hi JoePlay! Is putting a period between "claymore" and "new" in the url possible? And would this make it easier for search engines to find Claymore New Wikia? Jamieclaymore (talk) 22:53, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I'll try to think of a new name with "Claymore" isolated by periods and get back to you.Jamieclaymore (talk) 20:12, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Facebook Hi Joeplay, I read somewhere on Community Central that the Community Development Team can set up a Facebook account for Wikis. I'd like one for the Claymore New Wiki. Also Brandon Rhea's recent article mentioned making a Facebook ad for Wikis. Can the Community Development Team help with these? Thanks,Jamieclaymore (talk) 07:08, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Facebook In addition to the Facebook help, is there some way to improve the SEO? Thanks again.Jamieclaymore (talk) 19:26, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again Good to hear the news.Jamieclaymore (talk) 19:48, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Content on category pages Hi Joe, Is there a simple way to make category pages with content to count as content pages? There are over 150 category pages with content. Thanks, Jamieclaymore (talk) 01:30, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Redirect What about using a redirect for the category pages? Jamieclaymore (talk) 15:30, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Joe I was just making sure. Jamieclaymore (talk) 16:54, July 16, 2013 (UTC)